Sotto voce
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Il est de ces nuits où l'on est seul face aux ténèbres, de ces nuits que les vivants peuvent rarement comprendre. Mais peut-être les fantômes ne sont-ils pas si loin qu'on le croit ?


**SOTTO VOCE**

o

o

Un soir d'octobre. Il a toujours eu une affection toute particulière pour les soirs d'octobre, il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique dans leur chaleur amère. Il se tient debout, droit dans le vent. Il est seul sans l'être, les souvenirs l'entourent, les siens et ceux de centaines d'inconnus, comme autant de restes d'âmes et de voix, à ce jour immortels. Dans le brouillard de la guerre, il lève les yeux vers l'horizon gris...

o

..._Et du plus loin qu'elle peut voir, les créatures de la nuit se sont rassemblées. Ombres et fantômes et voiles d'argent. Elles sont belles et dansent sous la voûte céleste, éclairée de poussière d'étoile._

_L'herbe riante caresse leurs joues et leurs regards. Le monde tremble et la forêt retient son souffle, livrant au petit être les voix de la nuit. Ils chantent son avenir, et sous les étoiles elle devine l'homme qu'il sera, si beau dans la lumière du destin, si brave et si généreux. Si_...

o

... Triste. Lame de destin et poussière de cendre. Devant lui s'étalent à perte de vue les enfants de la fatalité, les fantômes de la guerre. Derniers soupirs et dernières demeures, de ces messages tellement banals et pourtant si douloureux, sinistres hommages à tout ce qui aurait pu être... Elle était belle et l'est encore aujourd'hui, elle est belle où qu'elle soit, et quelque soit le monde qui brille sous sa chaleur. Il baisse la tête et...

o

... _Il la contemple de ses yeux purs, et dans leur reflet elle devient la reine de toute chose, de ceux qui rient dans la lumière comme de tout ce que les ténèbres noient. Et les arbres se parent de leur feuillage doré où la clarté coule comme un soleil. Et là où la nuit_...

o

... Envahit son monde de toute part, il ne sait plus comment lutter, mais il est sûr qu'elle saurait, elle, qu'elle a toujours su. Il se penche et pose ses doigts sur le marbre clair, si seulement elle pouvait lui dire... Là, devant elle, il s'autorise à verser les larmes de la guerre, quand la tourmente est sans fin, quand il ne sait comment lutter, quand il se sent renoncer. Face à elle dans la nuit...

o

... _Ils sont seuls et la nuit leur appartient. Une nuit, c'est tout. Si peu de choses au fond, pourtant, à ses yeux, cette nuit représente plus que bien des vies. Car il est là. En silence elle puise en lui la force dont elle aura besoin pour accomplir sa tâche. Tout contre elle, elle sent son amour comme une bénédiction que le monde leur accorde. Si seulement elle avait plus de temps, si seulement... _

o

... Si seulement il pouvait redevenir tout petit, si petit qu'elle pourrait effacer ses larmes d'un sourire. Elle a eu foi en lui alors qu'il n'était encore rien, foi au point de lover sa propre vie dans son cœur. D'autres ont fait comme elle, par la suite, tant d'autres... Mais elle n'a jamais eu besoin de preuves. Autours de lui l'étau du silence se resserre. Il frémit dans le froid de la guerre. L'envie de s'abandonner est si forte, l'envie de se coucher là et de mourir, comme tant d'autres avant lui...

o

... _Après elle... Après elle, il verra tant de choses. Il verra la beauté et la mort. Il connaîtra la puanteur de la haine et le parfum entêtant de l'amour. Le vent chante et la forêt se fait complice dans la douce mélopée de la nuit. Le monde devient leur sanctuaire et le temps s'arrête dans leur regards si semblables. Elle pourrait presque oublier..._

o

... Oublier le monde, oublier la nuit. Sous sa joue la pierre est froide. Ces stèles qui veillent si précieusement les vies, ne laissant que la mort aux orphelins. S'il pouvait la rejoindre, livrer son âme à son tour... Elle pourrait prendre soin de lui, lui le fou de la guerre, lui à qui il ne reste rien. Il voudrait tellement oublier...

o

..._ Mais elle ne le peux pas. Ce n'est qu'un répit qui leur est accordé. Quand elle rentrera ce soir, quelqu'un va venir... Pourtant, ici et maintenant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de joindre sa voix aux rumeurs de la forêt. Et, sans vraiment comprendre, elle sait que l'air qu'elle fredonne vivra en lui pour les années à venir. Elle voudrait tant oublier mais..._

o

... Il ne le peux pas. Il a encore tant à accomplir avant que le repos ne lui soit accordé. Dans le vent, il reconnaît la comptine qu'une voix fantôme fredonnait si souvent à son oreille, bien des années auparavant. La pierre de glace se réchauffe et une lueur de vie semble renaître des cendres de la mort.

"Monsieur, est ce que tout va bien ?"

Il relève les yeux et voit l'homme au cheveux gris penché sur lui, le regard perplexe.

Il relève les yeux et remarque le bouquet de fleurs-souvenirs dans sa main noueuse.

Il relève les yeux et sourit presque dans le silence de la guerre.

"Je sais..."

o

... _Elle sait tout, elle sait le peu de temps qu'il leur reste. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car l'échos de son amour l'habitera jusqu'au plus noir des combat. C'est pourquoi, tendant son enfant vers le ciel, le visage inondé de larmes, elle le livre aux étoiles, clamant sa vérité d'un voix où percent les accents cruels de la douleur._

_"Mon fils !"_

o

Le vieil homme ne demande pas ce qu'il sait. Il a comprit que ça ne le regardait pas. Il connaît le monde des pierres grises et des fantômes, le mondes des blessures palissantes et des rêves enterrés. Les fleurs-souvenirs serrées dans son poing, il relève le jeune homme et croise son regard empli des lumières de la guerre.

"Ma mère..."


End file.
